


Your Cute I Don't Like It

by assholekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kagehina and Yamatsuki give me life, M/M, Me and my bae's Oc give me life also, Stuff I Write At School About My OTPs, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KageHina and Yamatsuki One Shots.</p><p>The title will make sense later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Cute I Don't Like It

Kageyama wasn't the type of person to be late. He was always on time whenever something was up that day or scheduled,especially if it was practice. Yet this was the first time he was late to practice.

The day was Wednesday,everyone was practicing happily while one of them watched the door. That individual was Hinata Shouyou,Kageyama's friend and teammate. It was only 15 minutes since practice had started and Kageyama still wasn't there. This was the first time it happened,so he was pretty worried. The hickory brown wood where he was sitting on was a bit dusty but that didn't matter to him right now. All that was on his mind was about the other. He had never been so worried in his life,yet he didn't know why he was worried for Kageyama. So for another five minutes he sat there waiting. Then that was when the door opened.

As he opened the door of the gym he felt his arm hurt a bit. He clenched it as he began to open the gym's door. When he began to walk inside he was greeted with certain redhead asking "Where were you Bakageyama?" Or something like that,but then he stopped when he saw his arm. Kageyama looked away gritting his teeth.  
"Kageyama...why is your arm-"  
Before he could finish,Kageyama quickly ran to where no one could see. Then he let go of Hinata's wrist.

"What happened?"  
" I broke my arm..."  
"How?"  
"I don't want to talk about it..."  
"O-ok..."  
For the rest of the practice they stood there,quiet, until Hinata broke it.

"So... when can you play volleyball again?"  
"Next week."  
"That's good to hear..."  
Nodding slightly Kageyama stared down at the other. Which made Hinata blush to a faint red.  
"W-what?"  
Kageyama stayed silent for a bit,then looked away, blushing. Hinata who was looking up at him was still blushing also.

"God dammit! Why are you so cute?!"  
Quickly realizing what he said,he covered his own mouth,blushing a scarlet red. Hinata meanwhile jumped at hearing this. He then looked up at him and put his hands on the others cheek to make the taller other look at him. Luckily it worked and Kageyama was now looking down at him. Hinata then took a deep breath and gave a light kiss on the lips.

•x• •x• •x• •x• •x• •x• •x• •x• •x• •x•

The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to make it where it brought Kageyama to insanity. The kiss went from soft and light to a more deeper and passionate one. After a while though both parted away from each other,panting. Before Kageyama could pull in for another kiss Hinata stopped him. He pulled him closer,wrapping his arms around him to where he could lay his head on the others chest. Hinata then looked at his arm then at the other. Kageyama meanwhile looked away,blushing fainting,using his only free arm to wrap around the other.  
"Hey Bakageyama..."  
"Hm?"  
"I think I love you..."  
"What do you mean by think?!"

Before he could say that Hinata had already fallen asleep. Kageyama could only give out a slight sigh. He gave him a small kiss in the forehead and the grip around the other tightened.

"I love you too....idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes KageHina...
> 
> The next one shot will be YamaTsuki Ok


End file.
